Unfaithful
by WolvePackForever1997
Summary: Bella Swan come's back to La Push after getting told her stepmother Sue is dying. What will happen when she runs into her ex boyfriend Paul after he cheated on her and she walked in? Will she forgive him or will she play hard to get? This is a re-write the original was accidently deleted. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey sorry my story deleted. I am just learning how to use my new computer and I accidently deleted it :/ It is still saved in Doc Manager luckily. I will be putting it up slower then I did before just so I have time to write more. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight plots/Characters are Stephanie Meyers! Sadly. **

* * *

Chapter 1

BPOV

I haven't been in La Push for ages. The last time I was in La Push, I ended up leaving without any notice, due to my ex boyfriend. Manwhore of La Push, Paul Lahote. I looked at my phone and noticed that it was 3 am. Not long to go until I have to face him again. I wiped my eyes and kept driving. Everything is falling apart in my life. I left two years ago and since then my father, Charlie has had a heart attack and my Stepmother has been diagnosed with Breast Cancer. Sue was an amazing mother and I can't stand to think how much it would be hurting Seth to watch his mom slowly die. The cancer is that bad now that she has stopped with Chemotherapy and is refusing any help from the doctors. She doesn't want her last months with her family to be in a hospital. Seth always rings me, telling me that Paul is changing, that just after I left he dissapeared for two weeks before reappearing with cropped hair, a tattoo and a really muscular figure. Apparently he is in a gang and is on steroids, that's what Seth and Leah reckon anyway. But I don't give a fuck what Leah reckons, she is the reason Paul and I didn't work. I arrived home one day and opened the door to see Pauls shirt on the floor and one of Leahs. I remember walking up the stairs and seeing mine and Pauls bedroom door open, when I turned I saw something I really wish I hadn't. I then turned around, ran out the door and left La Push.

That wasn't what hurt me the most though, what hurt me the most was that I thought he loved me, and no matter how hard I try I still can't fully get over him. I know pathetic. Bella Swan, most gullible girl in La Push...even Washington. When I saw the sign saying You Are Now Entering La Push I took a deep breath, I can't turn back now. Seth told me anytime now Sue will be out of our lives for good and that she really wants me to be there. He couldn't stop crying when he told me. I can't wait to have my little brother in my arms so he can break down and have a break from being the strong man that shows no emotion. More tears fell from my eyes when I thought about Seth, it would be so hard to see your mom slowly pass away in front of your eyes and to have to be strong while knowing you can't do anything to help her. I love Sue like a mother, she has always been there for me and to know that she will be gone soon makes me feel like a part of me is being destroyed.

When I reached home I was shocked, it looked like a scene from a horror movie. The black clouds were all over the sky and there were branches from the forest trees scraping against the side of the house. I walked over to the front door and knocked. It took a while before I heard soft footprints coming down the stairs. When the door opened I saw a very depressed and exhausted looking Seth. When he saw me he launched himself forward and wrapped his arms around me sobbing. I rubbed his back and told him to let it all out. We were standing there for about ten minutes before I heard one of the floorboards in the loungeroom squeek. Seth let go of me and ran back up the stairs to be with his mother and I turned around to see Charlie looking at me with blotchy red eyes. He was wearing the outfit Sue brought for him for Christmas three years ago, and was holding a picture frame containing a picture of their wedding day. Just when he got told to 'kiss the bride'.

Charlie walked over to me and wrapped me into a hug before grabbing my hand and walking me up the stairs. We turned into his bedroom and there lying on the bed was Sue. The sight of her made me burst into tears, I walked forward and sat on the corner of the bed grabbing Sue's hand in mine. She looked so fragile, she had no weight on her and she was really pale with several dark bruises on her arms and legs. There were dark bags underneath her eyes and you could see the bones in her face.

"B-B-Bella", Sue stuttered trying to lean up in bed. "It's s-so g-g-good to see y-you", she said giving up and laying back down. I nodded and cried even more. It was so hard to see Sue like this.

"I'm sorry I have to go", I said getting up giving Sue a kiss on the cheek and running into my room. I sat on my bed and looked around my room. I noticed my guitar in the corner of the room and picked it up starting to play one of my favourite songs, I'm gonna love you through it by Martina McBride.

"She dropped the phone and burst into tears

The doctor just confirmed her fears

Her husband held it in and held her tight

Cancer don't discriminate or care if you're just 38

With three kids who need you in their lives

He said, "I know that you're afraid and I am, too but you'll never be alone, I promise you"

When you're weak, I'll be strong

When you let go, I'll hold on

When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes

When you feel lost and scared to death, like you can't take one more step

Just take my hand, together we can do it

I'm gonna love you through it.

She made it through the surgery fine

They said they caught it just in time

But they had to take more than they planned

Now it's forced smiles and baggy shirts

To hide what the cancer took from her

But she just wants to feel like a woman again

She said, "I don't think I can do this anymore"

He took her in his arms and said "That's what my love is for"

When you're weak, I'll be strong

When you let go, I'll hold on

When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes

When you feel lost and scared to death, like you can't take one more step

Just take my hand, together we can do it

I'm gonna love you through it.

And when this road gets too long

I'll be the rock you lean on

Just take my hand, together we can do it

I'm gonna love you through it.

I'm gonna love you through it".

After I was finished singing I noticed Seth standing at the door of my bedroom, he was crying again and so was I. "You are amazing", he said before leaving the room. I layed down in my bed and cried myself to sleep, I still can't believe Sue is dying.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading. Lets get to 5 reviews before I update again. Just remember more reviews = more chapters faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou so much for the reviews. Almost 10 in one day, and as for the Follows and Favourites...Thankyou so much! **

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to a loud knock on the door. I rolled over and yelled for the person who was knocking to come in. I couldn't be fucked getting out of bed. When the door opened I saw Seth standing in my doorway again crying, it made me upset. What's happened?

"Mom's in hosital! Last night when Charlie went to check on her she was passed out. I can't believe it, what if she doesn't come out", he cried hugging into me. I hugged him back assuring him that Sue was a strong women and that she will be okay but he wouldn't believe me. He kept shaking his head and crying harder. "Charlie and I are going to the hospital for a lttle while to be with her, Charlie want's you to stay here though. He doesn't want to many people with her. We'll be back by 5", he said straightening up and wiping his already red, puffy eyes.

"That's okay, tell her I said hi okay. Be strong Seth, she needs you", I said giving him another big hug before waving goodbye and laying back down. It shoud be Leah here comforting her brother and her mother, I'm not whining or anything I love them and I would do anything for them but Leah isn't even in La Push at all. She is somewhere in Seattle with her new boyfriend, another thing Seth told me. I got up out of my oh so comfortable bed and grabbed my towel and bathroom bag before having a quick shower.

When I was out of the shower I walked into my room and grabbed some clothes out of a suitcase, shoving them on before grabbing a pair of sneakers and putting them on. If I was going to be stuck at home all day I'm at least going to go to the beach. I grabbed my guitar and ran down the stairs and out the door. After about ten minutes I found the beach and sat down under a little tree causing a patch of shade on the sand. Looking out at the grey-blue water I could see birds swooping for fish and a boat that was the size of a peanut it was that far out, Somedays I wish I could be on a boat and never have to see this town again. That would be amazing, away from the drama, the lies and the fake assholes. If only.

"Bella, is that you?" I heard a very familiar voice yell from down the beach a little. I turned my head to see Paul running up towards me. Just when I thought I was going to have a peaceful eveninig by the water. I got up off my place from the sand and started to walk away, I am not dealing wth his shit today. "Bella wait up, why'd you leave", he said getting hold of the top of my arm and spinning me around. I looked up into his eyes and felt a lump in my throat and tears well up in my eyes.

"Don't pretend you don't know why. You're a cheating asshole and I never want to see you again! Sometime's I dont know whether to give you a toothbrush or toilet paper you speak that much shit", I yelled seeing the hurt in his eyes from what I said. He tried to grab my hand but I pulled away and ran as fast as I could. Why doe's he have to be such an asshole!? I ran back home and up the stairs making sure not to break my guitar that was strapped to my back. When I got into my room I took my guitar off my back and dropped down onto my bed. The anger flowing through me right now was bad. I really wanted to just go back to Paul and punch him, or go to Leah. I walked over to one of my suitcases and opened it, finding one of Paul's shirts that I had kept. I bought it for him on our 1 year anniversary, he loved it. I picked up a pair of kitchen scissors and cut the shirt to peices. Note to self... when angry with someone destroy something they love or have loved, it works to calm you down. I laughed to myself and cleaned the ripped pieces of fabric off my floor and put them in a bag before running down the stairs and throwing them in the bin.

I walked back inside, looked at the clock and noticed it was 4:30pm so I decided to get started on dinner, steak and fries, they were Charlie's favourites and knowing how depressed he is he deffinately wouldn't have had it for a while. Man I hope Sue let's the doctors help her. Seth and Charlie are going to be lost without her and to be honest I will be to. My mum ditched me when I was younger and Sue has been like my mother, teaching me about boys, calming me down when I thought I was dying when I got my monthlies for the first time. I don't know what I'm going to do without her. When I was finished with dinner I set up three plates at the dinner table and put a steak and handful of fries on each plate. They should be home any minute. I walked up stairs and grabbed my cell looking at the messages, one from Seth. I opened the message and burst into tears, it read "_She's gone, mom's actually gone"._

* * *

**I know she died a little early :( But I don't want this story to have toooo many chapters because then people get bored easy. I am sorry it was so short. I'll make it up next chapter. Review for me, let's try and get to 20! Nahh I'm joking :) But please, review xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**14 reviews, thankyou! I have already got 4 chapters done so after that I will do longer chapters for you guys. Sorry this chapter took so long.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Time was going so slow as I sat there in the loungeroom waiting for Seth and Charlie to arrive back home. The food I had cooked was still sitting on the table and after I had been informed I walked downstairs and sat on the couch. I haven't moved since. I was just sitting looking at her pictures, I wasn't even crying anymore. There were no more tears left to cry, I just sat there in shock. There was a loud knock on the door that made me jump up. They were back. I ran to the door and opened it, regretting my decision.

"Get lost Paul", I said flinging the door closed but he put his foot in the way. He then proceeded to enter the house. "I said get out! I don't want to see you right now, I don't want to see you ever. Now get out of my house now!" I yelled pushing him, which wasn't working. It was like pushing a brick wall, I really hot brick wall. He felt like he had a fever, not that I cared.

"Please let me explain, I didn't mean for what happened with Leah to happen. I was angry and upset because we had just had a fight earlier that day and she was there. I wanted to get back at you for telling me you didn't love me, that you didn't need me", he said stepping closer making me step back.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, and I don't need this right now. I just lost my stepmother and you're here trying to get back in my good books. Fuck off!" I yelled running up the stairs and slamming my bedroom door closed. Now he will have to leave. The only reason I would even trust him in my house is because he hates theives. I heard his footsteps coming up the stairs and I quickly got back up and locked the door. I turned around and slid my back down the door to sit on the ground and wrap my arms around my legs.

"I'm sorry Bella, I really am. I didn't know, I wouldn't have come here if I did. I just wanted to let you know that the whole time you were gone I missed you. I knew you left because of me but I didn't realize that was the reason. Cheating on you was the worst thing I ever did, I regretted it instantly. You are the smartest, most beautiful girl I have ever met and I love you. I know you don't love me anymore but please, please forgive me", he begged knocking the door a couple times lightly. Just when I thought I had no tears left I broke down. He was wrong, I did still love him but I also felt like throwing a brick at his head. I hate him for what he did but I couldn't get over him, he still had my heart. Not that I would ever go back to him, he broke my heart and nothing is going to fix that. I sat there for the next five minutes and cried, Paul hadn't stopped begging for me to talk to him. He sounded like he was crying himself now, I felt like a total bitch for not opening the door or answering back but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He hurt me and I couldn't get over that.

"Bella, we're home!" I heard Charlie's shaky voice yell from down the stairs, I may of hated Paul but I wasn't going to let Charlie and Seth see him here. Not after what just happened. I quickly got up and opened my door and let Paul in before closing it again and locking the door. I turned and saw Paul sitting on my bed with my guitar.

"Don't", I said grabbing my guitar off him "You don't want them to hear you. You can only stay in here for ten minutes, Seth will be outside somewhere breaking down right now and I don't want him to see you", I added sitting down on the bed next to him. I wish I had a chair somewhere in this room. Paul reached forward to grab my hand but I pulled away and glared at him. "Just because I let you in here doesn't mean you get to touch me, this isn't me forgiving you", I said moving away from him a little.

"Can you sing me a song, please. I know you have been through heaps today but it will help with the tension in this room", he said picking my guitar back up and handing it to me. I snatched it from his hands and quickly tuned it.

"Would it bother you, to know his hands have been all over me?

And would it bother you, to know I'll run to him next time you leave?

When you hit the road and disappear and leave me here

I'm not sure what you're doin' out there or who you're doin' it with

Oh you're probably at some sweet hotel with some groupie whore

But what the hell or maybe that's just somethin' I tell myself

When I run my nails down his back and he kisses me on my neck

He feels me.. but it kills me

Such a bittersweet passion pain, I bite my lip not to scream your name

Oh baby, I feel everything.. but guilty

Would it bother you, to know he drinks your Southern Comfort when you're gone?

And would it bother you, to know he picks up your guitar and plays your songs?

oh yes he does

And I wear your band t-shirt to bed, imagine that I'm with you instead, but you're not here

No you're never here

Oh you're probably in the back of your bus.. satisfying your all night lust

Oh baby, that's just something I tell myself

When I run my nails down his back and he kisses me on my neck

He feels me.. but it kills me

It's a bittersweet passionate pain, I bite my lip not to scream your name

Oh baby, I feel everything.. but guilty

Would it bother you, to know he says he's in love with me?

When I run my nails down his back and he kisses me on my neck

He feels me.. but it kills me

It's a bittersweet passion pain, I bite my lip not to scream your name

Oh baby, I feel everything.. but guilty .. oh, oh

Would it bother you.. baby?"

When I finished singing I put my guitar down and Paul had a hurt look on his face. "I said I was sorry, but that was sexy", he said leaning towards me.

"You can leave now", I said walking over to the window opening it and staring at him until he climbed out of it and down the tree. When I saw him dissapear into the woods I turned around and walked out the door to comfort my father and Seth. I wiped my eyes before I got into view and walked over and hugged them both. Seth was speechless and had dry tear streaks down his face, he didn't even hug me back he was that emotionless. Charlie hugged me back and didn't want to let me go, he had tears streaming down his face soaking my shirt. I wanted to cry so much but I had to be strong, for them, for me.

**Don't forget to Review for me :) **

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer! Sadly :( **

**20 Reviews before I update agaaaain! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I had to upload again! I really wanted to keep this story going. Here you go!**

Chapter 4

I was running through the forest with memories of what Bella and I used to be replaying in my mind. Why did I have to fuck everything up in my life!? I am so stupid. When I saw Bella that first day at the beach I knew I had imprinted, as soon as I looked into her beautiful chocolate eyes. She looked so different now, her silky black hair was flowing the whole way down her back to her ass and her legs...oh her legs were long, very long. I loved them. She had curves any women would die for and just to think all of that could be mine if I didn't sleep with Leah.

I turned around and ran straight back to Bella's house. I know that she is going through heaps but I have to see her, it hurts me knowing that she is so upset and I can't do anything about it. I have to atleast try. I got to her house and knocked on the door, a couple minutes later Seth opened the door. He looked terrible. When he saw me standing there he started to shake, this was bad. It was very bad.

"What the fuck are you doing here!? You can't just turn up here after what you did to Bella, yeah that's right she told me. NOW LEAVE!" He yelled wiping sweat off his forehead. I saw Bella run up the stairs and Charlie just glared at me and nodded, you could tell he was pissed but he knew what was going to happen ni just a few short moments.

"I think you need to calm down and come outside Seth, I know I have no right to tell you what to do and I'm sorry about cheating on Bella, especially with Leah I rea-" He cut me off.

"YOU SLEPT WITH LEAH!" He yelled or growled pushing me and stepping outside. His hands were hot and his shaking was getting worse. I really need to get him away from the house.

"Yeah I did, she was good to. I would do it again in a heart beat", I said walking backward which was causing him to follow me. It physically hurt me saying that I would do it again, it felt like a thousand knives stabbing at my heart but I just needed to get him away from the house. He ran at me when I got near the treeline and I bursted into my wolf at the exact time that he did. He looked down at his paws and lowered his ears letting out a gutwrenching howl.

"What the fuck! What is this? What am I!?"

He thought looking at me terrified and pissed off.

"You are a wolf, so are the rest of the guy's I hang out with, they are my packmates"

I replied backing away from him a little. A young unexperienced wolf is dangerous in a fight, and I really didn't want to be murdered by Sam if I hurt him.

"You wouldn't be able to murder me mate, I would fuck you up"

He added walking closer to me.

"Stop it guy's. Paul you should have howled as soon as he phased. Are you stupid? Now Seth go to my house I know you know where I live"

, Sam said passing an image through to Seth of his house anyway.

"Sam? How did you do that?"

Seth asked tilting his head to the side.

"yes it's Sam, I will tell you soon, now go to mine"

Sam ordered causing Seth to turn tail and run, Quil and Embry following close behind. I quickly phased back and ran to a tree I always stash pants behind, and pulled them on. Today was gonna be a long day.

BPOV

I can't lie to them anymore, I had to tell them the reason why I left. Whenever the question pops up I tell them I wanted to explore the world. They need to know and as much as I don't want to tell them when they are in this state I had to. I walked into the loungeroom where Seth and Charlie were sitting watching some crime show, hopefully they haven't been watching it enough to get a way to murder and dump someoone without beinng caught out. That's the last thing I want to happen to Paul. Even if I do hate him.

"Charlie, Seth I have something to tell you. I know it's not the right time but I can't keep it to myself anymore. It's about why I left La Push, it was Paul. He...he cheated on me, and I caught him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before now I was embarrased. You all told me he was no good and that no one could change his ways and I didn't believe you. I'm sorry", I said looking up at a really angry Seth and a equally angry Charlie.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM", Seth yelled standing up and trying to go to the door. I stood in front of him and put my hand on his chest stopping him. He was shaking like mad.

"Seth, your mom wouldn't want you to get in a fight over the past. Remember what she used to say, 'the past is the past and the future is now'", I said looking into his eyes that were now tearing. I moved aside and let him get past me when there was a knock on the door. Just great. That better not be Paul. Before I could stop him he walked over to the door and opened it.

"What the fuck are you doing here!? You can't just turn up here after what you did to Bella, yeah that's right she told me. NOW LEAVE!" He yelled shaking furiously again, yep it was Paul. Charlie walked over to me and grabbed my arm as I went to walk to the door.

"Don't, it won't last. Seth will only get angrier if you get in between them. Go upstairs", he said giving me a slight shove towards the stairs. I ran up them and into my room shoving my headphones in my ears to drown out the yelling downstairs. Why did he have to keep coming back, if he had the nerve to cheat on me he obviously didn't love me so why? I don't get him, maybe he wasn't satisfied with my reaction and he wants to ruin my life even more. A tear fell from my left eye and quickly wiped it away and went over to the window. I tied my curtain up and opened the window looking out. I could see Paul backing up towards the treeline and without a blink of an eye, where stood Seth and Paul were now to HUGE wolves. What the fuck!

I ran down the stairs and out the door, Seth and Paul nowhere to be seen. I could hear the growling and trees breaking in the distance. I was speechless. I knew the tribe legends but I didn't think they were real. Who would, like seriously. I turned around and ran to where Charlie was, staring at him I went to open my mouth to speak but he beat me to it.

"I know that you're freaked out, just hear me out. They don't hurt people. Seth will come back soon, Paul won't hurt him. They heal really fast. Sorry I didn't tell you, I shouldn't even know and I was sworn to secrecy", he explained picking at his nails. Something he does when he is really nervous.

"Umm okay, well I'm just going to go for a walk. Away from the forest. Goodbye", I said racing out of the house and down the street. This is going to be a long freaking day.

**Don't forget to Review for me. Let me know what you thought! Let's try get to 30! You guy's are awesome :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankyou guys! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5

It had been a couple of days since I found out that the legends of the tribe were real. Paul had been coming over several times a day trying to get me to let him in, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Charlie told me that no matter what I had to talk to him, that there is something important that I needed to know and that he was the only person who could tell me. I got up out of bed and walked downstairs, to see Charlie and Seth sitting at the table looking really stressed. "What's up with you guys?" I asked taking a seat near Seth, who was now about 6 foot and had gotten very muscular.

"We are having trouble getting the money together for mom's funeral", Seth said wiping a hand through his hair.

"How much more do we need?" I asked looking between Seth and Charlie.

"We need $700. We tried to make a payment plan but they said they can't do a service if they don't have the money", Charlie answered looking down at some paper in front of him.

I jumped up from my seat and ran up stairs. In my suitcase I had a tin with heaps of money in it. I had been saving for months now so I could get my own house. But this is way more important. I grabbed my tin and ran back down the stairs, picking up a can opener and opening it. Seth and Charlie were looking at me and smiling when they saw all the notes come out of the tin.

It took us about half an hour to count all the money I had saved. "Okay so how much do we have?" I asked looking at all the notes and change all sorted out on the table.

"We have $865, Bella you're a lifesaver. Okay so I'm going to go to Seattle and give the funeral home their money, the service should be in a couple of days now. Thankyou so much Bells", Charlie basically yelled he was that ecstatic.

"It was my pleasure", I replyed standing up and hugging him. "There is no way my stepmother is going without a funeral".

I walked up the stairs and into my room so I could quickly get changed into some jeans and a hoodie. I put on my converse and walked back downstairs to go for a walk. As I opened the door I ran straight into Paul...again. I pulled away from him but he wouldn't let me go.

"Get your hands off of me Paul. I am not your girlfriend which means you can not manhandle me", I said trying to pull away again. "Paul, let me go!"

"No, if I let you go you are going to slam the door in my face. Besides, I need to talk to you", he replyed with a cocky grin.

"Oh, Bella you're finally going to talk to Paul, have fun", Seth said from behind me pushing me out the door and locking it.

"You're such a trator", I yelled at the door, which I knew Seth would hear due to his wolf hearing. Apparently when you turn into a wolf all your senses get stronger. Seth told me because he already had good hearing he now has the best hearing in the pack.

"I guess we better get to it, it's going to rain soon", Paul said letting me go and grabbing my hand. I looked at my hand wrapped in his then glared at him. He just looked at me and smiled, squeezing my hand tighter. There was no point in trying to pull my hand away because something else I was told, Paul is one of the strongest in the pack. And he tends to use it to his advantage.

We were walking through the forest for a while before we reached a little clearing. It was beautiful. Everything was so gorgeous, there were wild flowers all over the forest floor. A mossy log sat by a little pond, and there were two cherry blossoms that had a swinging chair attached to them. "Wow this place is beautiful, how'd you find it?" I asked walking over to the swinging chair and siting.

"I made it like this actually. When I was 9, my mom was sick. She would always tell my dad that she wanted freedom. So I came to this clearing and I planted these Cherry Blossoms. I had to wait until they had grown alot before I put this swing here though. That pond over there, it's manmade. The wildflowers and the log, well they were already there", he laughed sitting down on the chair next to me. "Anyway, I used to sneak mom out of the house everytmie dad went to work, or was drunk and sleeping. We would come here and she would lay on the floor looking up at the clouds, if she wasn't doing that she was making wishes and throwing a coin into the pond to symbolize that wish. She used to be really into that stuff", He added smiling at me.

"That's amazing. When we were together, why didn't I ever meet your mom? She seems like a beautiful women", I asked looking up at him with a questioning look.

"She left when I was 12. Haven't seen her since. Anyway that's not why we are here, I need to tell you something really important", He answered with a worried look on his face. Why was he worried?

"Go on", I said nodding so he would keep going.

"There is this thing that wolves do, it's called imprinting. It happens when we see the person we are supposed to spend the rest of our lives with. It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend. Sam, he imprinted on Emily. Jared imprinted on Kim. This one is wierd but Quil imprinted on Emilys niece Claire and I imprinted on you", he explained looking into my eyes. I was speechless. Paul, someone I have despised for years now is my soul mate. I must have been looking panicked because Paul started looking really uneasy. "Bella, please put our past behind us. I wasn't a wolf when I was with you last time. I was just an asshole. I'm a wolf now and as soon as I saw you again I felt like shit. Please forgive me Bella", he added grabbing one of my hands. I turned in the chair and looked up into his eyes. He is right, he's not the same asshole anymore.

"Friends", I said leaning towards him and hugging him.

"Friends", he replied.

* * *

**Ok so I had no idea how to explain imprinting so I just took it from Twilight Wiki. It is how Jacob explained it to Bella. Just thought I'd point that out before one of you guys did :) **

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephanie Meyers and so are the characters and plot. (I wish Paul was mine :P) **

**Lets try and get to 40 reviews. Thankyooooooooooooou! xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bit short, hopefully next one is longer. Sorry for the wait. Loved the reviews! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All Stephanie Meyer!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Bella get up, you have to start getting ready. The funeral is at 11", Seth said pushing my shoulder to wake me.

"Ok, I'm up", I said throwing the covers off of me and getting out of bed. I picked up my phone and looked at the time, 7:55 am. Paul would be here in twenty minutes. It has been a couple of days since Paul told me about imprinting, and since we are friends now I asked him to come to the funeral wth me for support.

When I had finished getting ready Paul had arrived and was sitting downstairs with Charlie, talking about some useless sports game. "Do I look okay?" I asked spinning around and looking at Paul.

"You look absolutely beautiful. What about me?" He asked, smiling and spinning around mocking me. He actually looked gorgeous. He had on a pair of full length grey wash jeans and a long sleeved black button up shirt. And he was actually wearing shoes! It was a shock to see him dressed so formal.

"You look like a handsome smartass", I replied playfully punching him, which hurt my hand. Stupid rock hard wolves. I turned around to go into the kitchen but stopped when I saw Seth and Charlie. Charlie was in the suit that Sue bought him again and Seth was wearing a black suit with a white button down shirt and a tie. I walked up to them both and gave them hugs. They need them.

"You look so grown up Seth, your mom would be so proud of you right now. You've been so strong, just know you don't need to be strong forever" I said looking into Seths teary eyes.

"Thankyou, you've been amazing. Mom would be proud of you to. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have even been able to pay for the funeral. You're a lifesaver", Seth replied grabbing me into another hug before letting me go and walking outside. I went to walk the rest of the way into the kitchen when Charlie grabbed my arm.

"Um... I don't want you two to be uncomfortable so I thought I should let you know now. I was told to keep it as a surprise for Seth but Leah will be at the funeral today. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner, she only rang yesterday and that much has happened I just forgot to mention it", He said looking between Paul and I. I turned around to look at Paul and he was shaking. I walked up and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Please don't phase now. Let's just ignore Leah, it's the best thing we can do", I said looking up into his eyes. He was still shaking slightly but it wasn't enough to make him burst into a giant wolf so I was happy.

"I can't just ignore her Bella. As soon as I see her I'm going to want to rip her apart. Not only is she trouble but she is in another pack now, the tension between us is going to be noticable", He said with a panicked expression. This is so not the day for a wolf fight.

"Look I don't want any fights. So just try okay? And it's not like I'm not ging to be there, if you start shaking I'll calm you down. Simple. My imprint powers can help me", I said sarcastically which cause Paul to laugh.

"Imprint powers?" He asked looking confused.

"Well yeah, imprint powers. I can make you do anything I like if I think about it. And you can't say no because if you do you physically hurt. I've done some research", I said smiling.

"Damnit, now you sound like Kim. She did the exact same thing to Jared. Us wolves try not to let our imprints know that they can munipulate us into doing anything", he admitted giving off a goofy grin.

"I think I'm going to be great friends with Kim", I said laughing which caused Paul to roll his eyes.

"Oh great", He responded sarcastically. He then grabbed my hand and we walked outside to the car. We had to be in Seattle in two hours. I was going with Paul in his pick-up truck and Charlie and Seth were going with Billy and Jacob Black.

When we had finally gotten to the cemetry, there were already heaps of people there. All of the tribes leaders, the whole of the wolf pack, and their parents. I looked to my left and saw Leah standing near a tree holding the hand of the guy that must be her boyfriend. He was tall-ish with dirty blonde hair and was quite slim. At that moment Leah saw me.

"If it isn't Bella", Leah said walking up to me with her mystery man at her side. "It's nice to see you again", she added smiling.

" I would say likewise, but then I'd be lying", I replied glaring at her. Her smile fell as it registered what I had said. I saw the man beside her stopping a grin from spreading across his face at my words. Nice boyfriend he is...

"Well there's no need to be so rude, I was only being polite", She said in response as she put her hands on her hips.

"There was no need to sleep with my boyfriend either and you did", I spat. I know Paul isn't my boyfriend but there was no way I was telling her that. This time her boyfriend wasn't smiling but was glaring at her also.

"Wait you and Paul are still dating?" She asked laughing. "He obviously doesn't have a brain if he's still dating a chode like you", she snapped coming closer to me.

"I'm not fighting you Leah so back the fuck off and have some respect. We're standing out front of your mothers funeral and you're seriously about to try and fight me", I said disgusted in the girl standing in front of me.

"Oh Please! Do you really think I would have respect for her. This part of my life was over a long time ago, why do you think I never came back when she was sick", she replied laughing. Actually laughing!

I looked over my shoulder and saw Paul basically running up to me, looking furious. He looked as if he was shaking that bad his whole body was blurry. "Paul before you start yelling remember where we are", I said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Come with me", I said grabbing his hand and walking away from Leah.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading. Sorry that this one was short I've had a lot going on lately. Hopefully the next one is up soon and is longer! Lets try and get to 45 reviews before I post another chapter! Thanks xD**


End file.
